


无赖四十三

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖四十三

四十三

“嗯——”弟弟因为自己的插入而挺起腰身，整个肩膀都在颤抖，赖宗宪把手固着弟弟的腰，跪在弟弟腿间又往里磨了磨。

甬道湿热窄紧，赖宗宪顾及着弟弟没有急着进生殖腔，但是背上已经憋出了细密的汗珠，他俯下身子轻轻咬了一口弟弟的喉结，接着顺着脖颈滑到耳垂。

怀里的人显然不满足于这种慢节奏的进入，主动的扭动起屁股，想让他埋得更深。

赖宗宪托着弟弟的屁股不让人乱动，弟弟不满的哼起来，从客厅到卧室这小人儿眼里的眼泪就没有断过，明明处处都依着他，结果看起来还是跟谁欺负了他一样，他无奈的腾出另一只手去抚-慰弟弟已经挺立的前端，声音低沉，说：“哭包，谁给你惯的？”

这些话对赖于声来说完全没有意义，他回答不上来，因为眼泪对于发情期的omega来说更像是乞求alpha怜爱的工具。

赖宗宪也是明摆着带着调情的意味，他太意外了，甚至在心底竟然泛起一丝丝骄傲，他直接忽视了结番所形成的羁绊，而是把弟弟的靠近当作是对自己的无意识的依赖，他觉得弟弟心底里是在意他的，无论是从没祛除标记还是现在的求欢来看。

所以弟弟应该不久之后就会回到自己身边，他感到兴奋和愉悦。

“哥……难受……”

赖于声用手腕抹了一下眼睛，泪水被推到眼角，可还是看不清眼前的景象，这个梦比他以往做的都要真实，皮肤相触的质感和被进入的满足感冲进大脑，使神经细胞分泌出让他更加兴奋的递质。

赖宗宪伏在弟弟身上，手臂抬起弟弟的分开的两条腿，弓起腰又往里送了些，问：“还难受吗，难伺候的小鬼。”

问完不等弟弟回答，便开始冲撞起来，每动一下都会感受到穴-壁的软肉紧裹着向里蠕动，想把他引向那处最脆弱的地方，那里有一张更小的小嘴，渴望着alpha的性器在里面喷射精液。

赖宗宪当了一年多的和尚，那些无处发泄的性欲全都交代在自己的右手上，这回猛的开荤，被弟弟缠得差点没控制住，他摇摆着腰杆去寻找生殖腔口。

腔口的软肉翕张着，与冠头一接触就迫不及待的往里吞，赖宗宪不再放慢动作，不等弟弟适应直接就抽插着挤了进去。

“啊！！！哥……”

弟弟咬紧了嘴唇，脸颊彤红一片，大腿虽然被自己控制着向外张开，小腿却还是弯曲着锁着他的腰，赖宗宪腰跨一齐用力，在弟弟腿间来回的进出顶弄着。发情期的omega十分耐造，他不怕自己粗鲁的动作会伤到身下的这个人，反而这会带给弟弟更大的快感。

“想我吗？阿囡？”他俯下身子用牙齿磨着弟弟胸前的乳粒，心里抱怨着这小孩子离开的时候也不知道对自己好一点，瘦得肋骨在凸出，本来有些肉感的前胸都平了下去。

赖于声低着头，用脸颊蹭着哥哥的柔软的头发，alpha费洛蒙的酒香冲进鼻孔，这是比那种自己依赖的酒更加让他安心的味道，混乱的思维让他疑惑为什么在梦境中会有嗅觉，但是快感的侵袭让他放下这种疑惑醉心于享受，久违的甘露让他忘记了烦恼，他宁愿醉死在梦境里。

“你是不是想回来了？”赖宗宪用手指挑逗着弟弟硬挺的性器，手指一下下的刮蹭着冠头边缘的褶皱，顶端那哥在小孔已经流出些许透明的黏液，可怜兮兮的一下下的勃动在发泄的边缘。

赖宗宪手上的动作停了，用鼻尖轻轻的顶着弟弟的脸颊使其侧过脸去，舔了一下耳垂后向下滑到腺体周围，一下子含了上去。

那里对omega来说十分脆弱，即使是含在嘴里的一小点吸里都让赖于声倒吸了一口气，他听见有人在他耳边轻轻的喃着他的乳名，叫他回去。

回哪里去？他不知道，只得一个劲的摇头。前面发泄不得，后面也被一下下的顶弄着敏感点，那根粗硬的物事几乎都要冲进宫口，他张开嘴想要叫出声音，发出来的只是眼泪附送的哭腔。

“阿囡……”赖宗宪也将近忘我，顺应本性的做着能够让自己和弟弟满足的事情，他手上的力道突然加重，怀里的人像是被电流击打一般开始剧烈的颤抖，紧裹着的那处痉挛收缩，他不得不停下动作才不至于被绞得射出来。

弟弟双腿打颤，小腹上已经落下了白色的点点精液，收缩变得不那么剧烈了他便继续动作，弟弟用手轻轻推了一下他的小腹但是这点力气对于他俩都无济于事，肉体撞击发出来的清脆的啪啪声响在空旷清冷的卧室里回荡，只有他们俩的呼吸是火热的。

……

赖于声最后终于能完全睁开眼睛，天花板上的吊灯他曾看过无数遍，所以就算身上酸痛难忍扰乱了他的思绪，他还是能够立马认出这是他和哥哥的卧室。

他猛的弹起身，扭头看见了身边熟睡的那个人的侧脸。

在之前的一年多时间里他只在手机上的财经新闻里见过哥哥，现在人出现在眼前，觉得比新闻上的要颓丧许多，看起来竟然老了两三岁。

仔细回忆昨晚发生的事情，回想起来的只有让人颠倒的梦境和梦境里真实的触感，他捏了一下鼻根，慢慢的走下床捡起了自己已经被揉皱的睡衣。

……

魏箐在回到自己国内的私宅的时候是凌晨五点多，本以为儿子还在熟睡，可是当她越来越接近卧室的时候，一股费洛蒙的香气让她心里有了些不好的预感。

卧室门被她慢慢扭开，里面被子被扔在地上，床上并没有赖于声。她转身回到客厅后又去各个房间看了一眼，空荡荡的房间并没有人来过的痕迹，便皱起眉头准备打儿子电话。

门口传来开锁的声音，魏箐走到玄关处探着头，看见儿子披着一件宽大的西装外套，低着头进了门，脖子那里没有扣好的睡衣领子敞开着，暴露出了红色的吻痕，暗示着昨晚上他度过了一个疯狂的夜晚。

“你去找赖宗宪了？”魏箐问。

赖于声被突如其来的女声给吓到了，他抬头与魏箐对视，又很快的收起眼神低下头把领口拉了一下，小声的嗯了一声表示回答。

魏箐拉着儿子冰凉的手引到客厅的沙发坐着，掀开西服领子的时候儿子还缩了一下脖子不愿意叫她看，她压低了声音，语气带着家长式的严厉，说：“我看看。”

腺体上又添了一处新的咬痕，这次那个alpha没有用多大力气，想必破皮流血来说，青紫的咬痕已经是种仁慈疼爱了，魏箐叹了口气，去卫生间找了块干净的毛巾，打湿后捂在了上面。

魏箐站起来后再沙发上来回踱步，说：“下一轮发情怎么办？”

石英钟的秒针走动的咔咔声回荡在客厅里，两个人相互沉默着，之后赖于声终于开口，语气里还带着笑，说：“……忍着。”

“忍着？那你怎么没忍着别去找你哥？”魏箐压低了声音，重新坐到儿子身边，说：“我在这里有一个认识的医生，只要你愿意，我马上就可以联系帮你把标记祛除了，这样就不会难受了，不好吗？”

他们母子虽然早就想认，可是儿子从来没有深入的诉说过自己真正的想法，当初在赖宗宪身边的时候他也仅仅只是告诉过自己想要离开赖宗宪的愿望，所以现在魏箐对儿子这种自我折磨的方式感到十分不解，明明是件十分容易的事情，放下了就都可以抛掉了，可总是连手指头都不愿意松开，固执的留着无用的东西。

儿子没说话，眼睛直视着她，有点像点头的趋势，可还是轻微的摇了摇头。

魏箐捂在儿子手背上的手放开了：“我觉得你还是该想想自己真的想要什么，不是吗？”

“我想要佑声。”

魏箐站起来，哼了一声，说：“答非所问。”


End file.
